


The Prefect Proposal

by MerthurxCullen



Series: Valentines 2014 [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey plans to take the next in his relationship with Mike Ross only to find out that his idea of Prefect is not what Mike really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prefect Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Valentines series, I hope you all like it and please don’t forget to R&R x
> 
> (Posted on FF February 8th 2014)

Harvey sat in his office and smiled as he watched his lover walk towards him, he had started dating Mike Ross a month after he had joined the firm and soon things had become serious, six months after they had started dating Harvey asked Mike to move in with him.

They had there ups and downs like any relationship, Mike didn’t like that Harvey had slept with Scotty while they were working on a case and Harvey disliked the way Mike hanged around with the paralegal even with the knowledge that she was dating Donna.

But two years later and their still just as strong maybe even stronger than they were in the beginning and Harvey couldn’t be happier.

And now Harvey was ready for the next step in their relationship, he had it all planned out his only fear was that Mike wouldn’t say yes.

“Hey you ready to go?” Mike asked walking into the office.

“Just about, we have dinner plans for 9.” Harvey informed him.

“So I hear Scotty in back in town.” Mike said as they left the office.

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Harvey sighed, he knew that Mike loved him but when it came to Scotty Mike seemed to turn into the paranoid boyfriend, not that Harvey could really blame him.

 “You would tell me if you’re working together right?” Mike worried.

“Of course I would. Mike I love you there is no need for you to worry.” Harvey smiled and kissed Mike softly.

“I know that, I just can’t help it.” Mike sighed.

When they got into the waiting car Harvey took Mikes hand and kissed it. “Let’s forget about her and look after to our dinner.”

“Lets.” Mike smiled and leaned closer to Harvey as they were driven away from Pearson Specter.

 It hadn’t taken them long to get to the restaurant and be seated before Harvey realized that he had left the small box in his other suit jacket. 

“You okay?” Mike asked as he picked up his wine glass.

“Yeah just forget something a home.” Harvey replied taking a long sip of his own wine.

“I hope it wasn’t your wallet.” Mike laughed.

Harvey smiled and reached over to take Mike’s hand in his. “No I have that.”

They soon fell into a comfortable chit chat about Work, what their plans were for their long weekend and their double date next week with Donna and Rachel.

Just before they were about to leave Mike noticed a man two tables down from them get on his knee in front of his girlfriend.

“Hey look that guy is going to pop the question.” Mike smiled.

Harvey looked over and sighed, kicking himself for leaving the ring at home. “She looks happy.”

“That she does, god I would hate for that to be me, put on the spot like that in front of a room full of strangers.” Mike replied as they watched the happy couple.

“You would?” Harvey was beginning to thinking it was a good idea he had forgotten the ring.

“Yeah, if you ever planned to ask me to marry you I want it to be just us, in our home with a couple of beers and a movie playing. I know that doesn’t sound perfect to you but it sounds prefect to me.” Mike smiled as they walked back to the car.

 “No that sounds prefect to me” Harvey smiled as they drove home.

Unlocking the door to their home, Harvey told Mike to put a film on while he went and changed, hurrying to their bedroom Harvey grabbed his other suit jacket and pulled out the ring box before walking back into the living room to find Mike just coming back from the kitchen with two beers and a bowl of popcorn.

“Thought you were changing?” Mike asked as he set the thing in his hand down.

“Umm not yet, I have something to ask you and it can’t wait any longer.” Harvey said taking Mike’s hand and leading him over to the sofa.

“Mike Ross since the moment you came into my life with a briefcase full of weed, you have turned it upside down and right way up all at once. You make me a better lawyer but more importantly you make me a better man and every day I thank my lucky stars that you were chased into my life. I never knew what I was missing because I haven’t meant you. I love you Mike and every day I love you a little more so will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Harvey asked getting down on one knee and opening the box.

Mike gasped tears falling from his eyes. “Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes.” Mike said wrapping his arms around Harvey’s neck. “I love you so much.”

Harvey smiled and placed the golden band onto Mike’s ring finger before kissing him passionately.

When they pulled a part for air Mike smiled and leaned his forehead against Harvey’s. “I know this wasn’t how you planned it as I know you Harvey but this is the prefect Proposal.”

“I can’t get one passed you can I” Harvey laughed and kissed Mike again. “Just know that we’re going to have a big wedding to make up for it.”

“Whatever you want babe, whatever you want.” Mike smiled and pulled Harvey up onto the Sofa and kissed him.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment x


End file.
